


Glow (Klance)

by Emo_Ships_Klance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: #gay, #klance, #mysweetbois:D, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 12:31:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19426051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emo_Ships_Klance/pseuds/Emo_Ships_Klance
Summary: Every year when you turn 18, in a dream you get visited by a stone. This stone decides if your future is bright or not.Keith Kogane has terrible luck. So of course he has a dark glow emerging from him at all times. Lance McClain was a different story...





	Glow (Klance)

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably really bad so I'm sorry ;-;

It was the day he was dreading most. His eighteenth birthday. Normally, the kids at the Garrison would always be excited about this day. Keith was different, he knew he was gonna have trouble.

You see, every person when they turn eighteen get visited by a stone in their dream. This stone tells your future, if it's bright or not. If it's bright, you'll have a bright glow every where you go and get called an angel. If you don't, you get a dark glow, and get named heaven's worries. Keith woke up that morning to find himself glowing a dark, dark, gray... 

~~-~-~~

It's been a year since Keith has came out as one of the heaven's worries. Meanwhile, it's been a year since Lance McClain has became an angel. 

Now his story is a little different. Nobody in his family expected him to be an angel. They all knew how depressed he was, and how he was different from all the other kids at the garrison. But he put of a mask, and apparently it was a strong mask because even the stone thought he was happy. That was far from the truth...

Lance's P.O.V.

It was cold autumn day, leaves were flying in the air and the wind was making all the bushes shake so it sounded like someone was sneaking up on you. But then again, I'm paranoid. I was heading over to the garrison when I saw him.

Keith Kogane. 

I often see him, but today was different. He was..happy? Seeing as he is one of the heaven's worries, he was actually pretty happy. Now he could still kick someone's ass if he wanted to, but he's not that kind of guy unless someone irritates him. But today, he was smiling, which is something he usually never does. So that makes me wonder...what's different about today?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is short but it's kinda an intro?? I'll post more tho!! :)
> 
> Also I am the author on wattpad, Emo_Ships_Klance :P

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehehhhehhehehe this sucked


End file.
